


Loyalty.

by sittinonvouges



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Cousin Incest, N’Jobu and T’Chaka are exes, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Build, Smut, Takes Place In Oakland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittinonvouges/pseuds/sittinonvouges
Summary: “Why are you doing this?” Erik Asked with curious in his voice.“Because I love you and that’s never gonna change. Even if it means being completely  disowned and cut off by my own father.” T’Challa Exclaims with passion and love in his voice.T’Challa is forced to move to America by his father after having expressing his love for men and is emotionally broken.Erik is a broken man who grew up never knowing what love was and never learning how to properly express his feelings, but will that change once he meets T’Challa?





	1. Chapter 1

                           **Chapter 1**

 It’s a typical Saturday night dinner for U’Daku’s, but tonight is the night that T’Challa has been dreading. He finally built up the courage to announce the fact that he is Gay and has feelings for Men and not Women. As everyone is finishing their main courses and is currently waiting for the servants to bring out the deserts T’Challa decides this is the perfect time to make the announcement.

*clink clink clink”  
The sound of T’Challa’s fork tapping against the glass of his cup.

T’Chaka, Ramonda and Shuri all turn their heads in the direction of T’Challa and gives him a worried glance.

“Why are banging my silverware against my glasses son?” Ramonda Exclaims.

“Sorry Mother, I have an announcement to make and i needed to catch everyone’s attention.” T’Challa Explains.

T’Challa clears his throat and begins to speak. “So I’ve contemplating on whether i should do this or not and I’ve finally made my decision.”

“Baba....Mother....Shuri I’ve finally came to the final decision on who i really am and i think it’s time for you all to know that....I’m gay.” T’Challa says with a hint of nervousness and shakiness in his voice.

Theres a dull silence in the room until T’Chaka stands up and raises his voice to confront T’Challa. 

 “What do you mean you have discovered that you have feelings for Men instead of Women?” T’Chaka Asks outraged with a look of disgust and disappointment sprawled upon his face.

”Baba I know this is shocking news but i reassure you that nothing about me has changed and I’ll always be ready to take the mantle as the Black Panther and the throne as king one day.” T’Challa says with a small grin and lightened tone.

”No.” T’Chaka Exclaims. “I will not pass down the throne or mantle of Black Panther to a faggot and i most definitely tolerate one living in my palace. Pack your bags I’m sending you away to live in America until you cleanse yourself of that disease you have.” He says with stern tone.

T’Challa looks at his father with tears at the brim of his eyes.

”Baba what is the meaning of this? I am your son you’re supposed to love me no matter what happens.” T’Challa says with a shaky voice and quivering lip.

”Go to your room and pack your bags now! You leave for California in the morning.” T’Chaka Says

”T’Chaka you can’t do this. He’s our son and we have to love him no matter what.” Ramonda Says

”That doesn’t matter anymore he’s no son of mines if he’s gonna continue the charade of being gay.” T’Chaka Says.

“Dinner is over.” He announces and that causes Shuri and Mother to retreat back to her  quarters and it leaves T’Chaka and his thoughts about his son.

”I can’t let him turn out like i did.” T’Chaka thinks. “I just can’t.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

T'Challa is distraught and is in tears as he exits the dining area of the palace as he's en route to his Royal Chambers he is stopped by his 16 year old sister Shuri.  

"Brother what is the meaning of this?" Shuri questions 

"Like I said at dinner I have discovered that I do have feelings and sexual attractions towards men and I'm Gay." T"Challa says 

"Well finally you're admitting it!" Shuri Exclaims "I've been waiting on this day ever since I walked in on You and W'Kabi "Practicing Kissing" on each other."

T’Challa gives a sigh of release at the thought of his sister joining their father and his foolish ways. 

“Wait you knew?” T’Challa asks

”Yes silly I just told you I did.” Shuri says 

“Well If you knew this whole time why didn’t you just come ask me instead of waiting for me to come out of the closet?” T’Challa questions.

”I wanted to wait until you officially confirmed it with yourself and i also didn’t want to offend you if you really weren’t gay. I mean you are my only brother i wouldn’t let anything ruin our relationship or come between us.” Shuri exclaims 

“Wow.... Thanks.” T’Challa says “I love you little sister, but i have to unfortunately go pack for my journey to America in the morning.” T’Challa says with sadness in his voice.

”I’ll miss you brother.” Shuri says. “If I’m not able to make it to your send off in the morning i just want to have this.” Shuri gives him a picture of the two back when he was 11 and she was 4 and they were sitting on top of Panther Rock. 

T’Challa looks at the picture as tears start to form at the brim of his eyes and he pulls Shuri in for a warm embrace.

“Remember you’ll always be my brother and I’ll never let our bond go to waste. Make sure you communicate with me via the Kimoyo Beads and when you get the chance could you get me a Coachella ticket?” Shuri says with a playful tone at the ending remark

”I sure will babygirl.” T’Challa says with a smile as he wipes the discarded tears that’s on his cheeks.

They both pull in for one more hug and they go their separate ways.

 

 

~

 

 

 

T’Challa then continues his journey down to his Chambers he finally makes it and he walks in and finds his Mother Ramonda sitting on his bed.

”Hello Son.” Ramonda says 

“Hello Mother. What are you hear for shouldn’t you be preparing for tomorrow’s concil meeting?” T’Challa says as he walks over to sit next to his mother on the Black comforter with that gold accents that covers his bed.

“Yes, I should but I wanted to see how you were holding up ever the since the incident that happened at Dinner tonight.” She says with a worried look on her face.

”To be honest Mother, Im honestly so shocked and hurt at Baba’s reaction. We live in one of the most advanced countries just not technology wise. I expected him to be more open-minded and supportive of my decision of being gay.” T’Challa rants and he starts to feel his blood boil and tears starting to form as he thinks about the the things his father said about him.

Ramomda scoots over and pulls T’Challa’s head onto her chest.

”I understand baby, but you must know your father meant well. I’m sure he’ll come around to the idea sooner or later. Just give him time it’s hard for a parent to process something I’m this matter and things just don’t get resolved over night.” Ramonda says with a comforting tone and she rubs circles on T’Challa’s head.

Sniffling and wiping his face once again T’Challa sits up.

”Then how come you aren’t reacting the same way Baba is?” He asks

”Well for starts I’m not that  close-minded nor am I homophobic so I could care less about any of those things son. Also I’ve known about you since you were around the age of 5.”

”How did you know?” T’Challa asks

”Mother’s Intuition sweetheart.” Ramonda replies.

”Ok Mother.” T’Challa says as he chuckles.

”Just remember son no matter what T’Chaka thinks you’re still our Baby Boy and that’ll never change. I love you son. Goodnight and Rest Up.” Ramonda Exclaims.

Ramonda gets up and heads towards his door and just before she steps out of his room she turns around.

”Oh and By The Way you really weren’t that good at the hiding the fact that you wore my Lipstick when you were younger.” Ramonda says with a light laugh

”Goodnight Mother!!” T’Challa says with an embarrassed expression sprawled upon his face.

”I love you son.” Ramonda says as she finally exits

”I love you too mother.” T’Challa replies.

 

Finally he’s alone after his eventful day full of tears, yelling and confessions. He finally has the time to unwind and actually process his thoughts. 

T’Challa twists his dominant wrist to control the Kimoyo bead that controls his music and sound system in his chambers. He decides to listen to the one song that goes perfectly with his emotions right now.

*cue Don’t Judge Me - Chris Brown*

T’Challa goes and stands on his balcony as the song blasts throughout his chambers. He eventually sits on one of the Vibrainium weaved chairs and thinks about everything. His thoughts start to become to much for him and that’s when the tears start flowing once again.

”So please don't judge me and I won't-.” The lyrics to the song are starting to become to relatable for T’Challa and he ends up cutting off the music as a whole.

He gets up from the chair and goes back into his room. He strips out of his Royal Robes and sandals and is left in his under garments. T’Challa slides into bed and within minutes he’s fast asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally we’ll get an Erik POV next chapter. Thank You for tuning to another chapter of "Loyalty." Feel free to leave feedback and in the comments its greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!! This is my first every T’Cherik story and I’m so happy to finally post this chapter. I know it’s short but it’s only the beginning and the upcoming chapters will be longer and much more in detail. Stay tuned and thank you all for the support!


End file.
